


Boys and their Toys

by ScootypuffRanger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootypuffRanger/pseuds/ScootypuffRanger
Summary: You answer an ad, unprepared yet determined.Gender neutral reader.





	Boys and their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least a couple chapters, let's see where it leads.

You squirm in your chair, the air is hot and tacky against your skin. Your shorts are soaked through with sweat, this summer's heat was unrelenting.

You were sitting in a small office, facing the sun. You ached to go find some shade or a drink. You run your dry tongue over your lips. You couldn't leave yet. This was the time and place that the want ad had said to go. You jiggled one sandal around with your toes as a release for your pent up energy.

A mechanical voice sounds from an overhead speaker in the corner.  
"THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING OUR WANT AD. AT THE BEEP, YOU MAY ENTER THE ROOM IN THE BACK."

A loud extended beep sounds along with a metallic click, a lock unbolting. You unstick yourself from the hard plastic chair with a little leg jerk and lurch at the other door. You turn the beaten handle and pull the door open. 

You are hit by a wave of frigid dry air that tingles along your skin. You take a deep breath as you step into the darkened space. The beeping stops as the door slams shut behind you. 

Aside from a faint, green exit sign glow on the ceiling far away from you, you see no other light sources. The chill of the air raises goosebumps along your skin, you try not to shiver. The temperature difference between the rooms was a little shocking.

"OHHH YES! WELCOME BEAUTIES... TO TODAY'S PODCAM PORNOPALOOZA! WE'VE GOT AN EXTRA SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU ALL TONIGHT!" The lights flare to life, momentarily blinding you.

When your vision comes back into focus, you see a set in front of you. There's an office desk, behind it a large, black leather backed chair is turned away from you. Across from the desk is a low, plush black leather couch. There are drab, white walls surrounding it. 

You can just make out another small door behind the chair, some sort of closet?

The big black chair swivels around to face you.  
A large, square robot covered in beautifully flashing panels now faces you.

"HELLO GORGEOUS. I CAN ALREADY TELL YOU THAT OUR VIEWERS AT HOME ARE ALREADY STARTING TO GIVE YOU A BIG HAND. SOME OF THEM, EVEN TWO."

The machine temples metallic hands together on top of the long desk. You swallow, unsure of what to do with yourself. The device in the boss's chair gestures toward the couch. "PLEASE, TAKE A SEAT."

"JUST SO OUR VIEWERS AT HOME HAVE A CLEAR CONSCIENCE, ARE YOU LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT WHERE YOU LEGALLY RESIDE? AND DID YOU DECIDE TO JOIN US OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL?"

You sit gingerly on the edge of the gleaming black leather couch and nod at the big box. "Yes. To both." Your voice sounds more clear then you were expecting.

The robot stands up and comes around the side of the desk. You can see the large, flexible core it flexes to balance on a singular ball. It turns and grabs the handle of the closet behind the door. 

"THEN LET ME INTRODUCE YOU ALL TO...!"  
A different voice adds in a powerfully confident tone, "THE SKELETON IN HIS CLOSET! NYEH HEH!"

A tall skeleton unwraps himself from the closets confines and stretches. He turns it into a jaunty pose as the bright lights reveal his fabulous outfit. You're pretty sure it's a he. By the huge, glowing orange male member barely contained by his microscopic schoolgirl costume. He has little orange bows stuck to the sides of his skull. They have little kitties in the middle of the bows that match the patterns on his cute socks. He pirouettes into a delightful spin and presses a button on the robots back with a gleeful grin.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH YYYYEEEESSS!!!!!!!!"  
The room is filled with an explosion of smoke and glitter. Rainbow lasers drag strange patterns through the clouded room. They make rhythmic patterns through the haze. You register that a thick, bass heavy rhythm is being pumped into the room on unseen speakers.

"IF YOU ARE TUNING IN NOW BEAUTIES THEN WELCOME TO OUR FIRST EVER LIVE CROSS SPECIES CUMQUEST SPECTACULAR!"

The fog clears enough for you to peer through. Where the square body was before there is now a sleek, sexy android style diva. He gleams and pouts on impressively high heels. 

The pretty pair pose together for you. The skeleton winks and says, "METTATON AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE PERFORMING WITH YOU TONIGHT!"

The perky robot dandy holds the back of his hand to his face and titters. "THE RATINGS ARE THROUGH THE ROOF, AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED THEM YET!" The skeleton named Papyrus nods enthusiastically. "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" He bounces on the balls of sock covered feet.

"LET'S GET STARTED." Mettaton runs a flash of a tongue along his lips. He places one elegant hand on your left knee and sits next to you. His thigh brushes yours as he sits.

Papyrus sits and turns his knees to you, his hands placed on his pleated skirt.

Mettaton runs his hand up your arm and glides it across your shoulders. He holds you closer for a moment. He breathes across your ear. (Do robots breathe? This one chose to.)

He slides his fluidly jointed fingers through the finer hairs at the nape of your neck. His hand slams shut, gripping the back of your head tightly. You suck in an quick breath, your entire scalp and neck tingle with awareness. He pulls a fraction, angling your face upward. The ache makes your heart start to pump, yet it doesn't set off a full pain reflex. 

"PAPYRUS, CAN YOU LEND ME YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FEET, DARLING?" Mettaton holds out one hand in front of you, gesturing outward to the man sitting on your other side. 

"BUT OF COURSE!" Papyrus brings his long legs around and places both of them in your lap. Papyrus giggles a tiny "nyeh heh heh heh heh!" to himself as he runs his toes down your legs. 

Mettaton brings his mouth over to press firm lips against the skin of your neck. His tongue lathes against you. It's smooth, slick yet gives strangely. You wonder what it's made out of. 

Mettaton starts to nibble at your earlobe and relaxes his hold on your hair. He massages soothing small circles against your scalp. Papyrus slides silky stockings against your inner thighs. They're coolly refreshing, they almost tickle with such a delicate friction.

"LET'S REARRANGE OUR SEATING A BIT." Mettaton states this as he slides his hand down your spine. He cups your ass and lifts you, he's stronger then you thought he'd be. He turns on the couch, setting you between his legs. 

Papyrus scrambles up and sits himself squarely into your lap. You're surprised at his bold move. His bones feel hard yet warm. He smells sweet, he settles his wrists around behind your neck. He draws your face toward his, an orange flush across his strong cheekbones and jaws.

He closes his eyes as he leans into you. You feel your eyes slide shut as his long fingers wrap around your scalp. 

He presses his teeth to yours, they part and nip at your bottom lip. He rubs them against your tender flesh, molding a tiny bit with what you assume to be his magic. 

You make out an orange glow near your lidded eyes. You peek through your lashes to see Papyrus's eyes glowing at you. Like a ripe orange in the sunlight they beam through equally veiled gaze. That glow is mirrored by a sinuous tongue that peeps out of his shiny teeth at you. He runs it firmly from one side of your mouth to the other. You feel your breath catch inside your chest in response.

Mettaton pulls your hips back toward him. His core is hot and his thighs are hard against your hind end. He runs his hands up your stomach to rest below your chest. Papyrus's hands tangle themselves into your hair. His control over himself starts to shudder, his body shaking in your lap.

He pulls away to look at Mettaton behind you. Something unsaid passes between them as they shift around a bit more. 

You take a moment to try to catch your breath. You realize you can see straight into his skirt from here.  
His boney little hips are somewhat padded by tiny pink panties. They peek through the inside of where his pelvis meets his spine. You smile a bit, they have the same character on them as his bows and stockings. 

Metatton pulls Papyrus's hands onto your chest and reaches out to him. He unbuttons the tiny excuse of a schoolgirl top and his index fingers start to vibrate. The hum of them makes Papyrus smile wider as Mettaton teases across newly exposed bone. He moans as Mettaton trails wings of sensation across his bottom ribs. 

Mettaton whispers into your ear. "If you really want to drive him crazy, follow my lead. With that delightful warm tongue of yours, gorgeous." He purrs this into your ear, you can't help but squirm between the bodies pressed against you.

You draw your tongue out, and follow it behind the path Mettaton draws. Papyrus keens, he shakes and rattles faintly at the warmth of your mouth. "S-SO HOT! YOU'RE TONGUE IS SO MUCH HOTTER THEN I WAS EXPECTING!" He twists and turns on your lap. You curl your tongue under his rib and suck. You feel a sense of power come over you at his responsiveness. You gently bite down and hum against his sensitive rib.

Papyrus shamelessly starts to grind himself on your lap. His glowing ecto-cock dribbles in excitement at the confines of his panties and skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got sins for everyone to enjoy. If this doesn't scratch an itch, give me time. Maybe I'll cover yours in the next story.


End file.
